Nyx's New Son
by Hell-Kat96
Summary: Nyx is mad at the humans for how they treat Harry and so has made him her son and a fledging. He is transfered to the Tulsa house of night. He has a new name, new powers, and a whole new world to understand. Yaoi! HP/Many He is the first and only male priest of Nyx. Loved that little twist. Rated M to be safe and for lemons later on. :3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fic, please be gentle. Hope you enjoy it! :3

'blah': thoughts

"blah": talking

_Blah: _goddess talking

Now Start:

Chapter One

(Harry POV)

He moaned in pain as he sat in the garden. He was supposed to be doing chores but he couldn't exert enough energy to move. 'Ugh. I feel like crap.' He had been coughing all morning. They shook his body with their force. Coughing harshly again he felt faint. 'What's going on? Why does my body feel so weak?' If his relatives caught him doing nothing he would get beaten again. That seemed to be the only way his family would ever get near him. He huffed in annoyance. Harry put a hand on his feverish head and let out another miserable moan.

He was so glad it was the summer; he didn't have to worry about the idiot wizards messing with him. Trying to make him feel obligated to them. A growl escaped his throat and turned into a hacking cough. They wanted him to fight a war for them! He was still in school and had just turned sixteen. How he was considered old enough and strong enough to win a war he didn't think he would ever understand. His body was petite and frail from lack of food and from staying in a broom cupboard most of his life.

Coughing again he laid down by the rose bush he was supposed to be pruning. He really did love the roses. 'Either I'm with wizards who want me to do their dirty work or I'm with abusive relatives who basically treat me as a slave. Hmmm both suck.' He didn't care anymore if his relatives found him he felt like he was dying. The sun hurt his eyes and his chest ached from coughing. He sighed.

Crunch. He went rigid at the sound. He turned his head and noticed a pair of feet beside his resting place. Harry looked up and stared at the face of the man standing in front of him. On his forehead for all to see was a beautiful sapphire crescent moon. On each side of the moon were marks of Celtic symbols. The mysterious man crouched down beside him and touched his forehead with his fingertips.

Harry sighed, 'his touch is cool and refreshing, but who is he?'

"Harry Potter, Nyx has chosen thee. Thy death will be thy birth. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night."

Pain flared where the man touched and Harry let out a wail of pain. The man picked up his writhing body. He tried to struggle but he was too weak. Soon darkness overwhelmed him.

*~*~*~*i'm a line~*~*~*~*

Harry moaned as he shifted on the ground. Leaves were softly caressing his face. 'Wait, Leaves?!'

Harry's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. "Where am I?"

_"You're in my meadow dear one." _He swiftly turned towards the voice. Sitting across from him was a beautiful woman. She had long flowing dark hair and cat-like green eyes. She had a crescent moon similar to that mysterious man from earlier.

_"That man was one of my own. He was what we call a Tracker. He has the power to mark those I have chosen to become my own." _She smiled and her voice wrapped around him and warmed his soul. She reached over and caressed his cheek.

_"You probably do not know of this and what has happened to you."_

He nodded, "Yes, I'm…" He paused and wondered, 'Should I tell her about the wizarding world?' Harry shook his head, "not from here and am very confused."

Her smile grew sad, _"I know everything about you Harry Potter. There's no reason to hold back anything." _The woman stood and got closer to him. 'How does she know about me?'

_"I am Nyx, the goddess of the night. You are now one of my fledglings. Your body has now started the change into becoming a Vampyre." _Her tone grew soft. 'A goddess! Me, a Vampyre!' Nyx felt his distress, kneeled in front of him and grabbed him in an embrace.

_"I know of what those dreadful people have done to you, both human and wizard, and I have decided for you to become one of my special children. You will fight but you will be protected." _Her grip tightened around him when she noticed him stiffen. _"You have much power in your soul and will have very many gifts. My dear one, I claim you as my own son. You will have ties to the elements and many other passions you will find." _She leaned back and stared into his eyes, _"My time is up. Remember I am always with you, my Dear One." _She hugged him tight and then kissed him on the forehead. Harry sighed happily as darkness consumed him again and he fell happily to sleep in the arms of his new Goddess and mother. Harry didn't notice the tingling on his forehead where his mother had just kissed him and the changes it meant.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. My computer got a virus on it and it took forever to get it off! well here's chapter 2 hope you like it.

'blah' :thoughts

"blah" :talking

_"blah" _:goddess talking

Chapter 2

(Tracker POV)

The tracker stared at the boy he had been told to mark. 'He looks so peaceful.' He gently moved the boy's hair to the side. Staring up at him from the boys face was the proof of Nyx's favor. A full colored in crescent moon on his forehead and intricate feathers with ancient symbols in them on each side of the moon. The side near the end of his eyebrow was attached to more marks. The marks attached looked like constellations framing his face. The stars were intricate Celtic designs that were connected by feathers with ancient symbols in them. 'He will be powerful.' Nyx had told him not to leave the boy alone, for he had no one, and he would now be the boy's mentor.

The tracker bowed his head, closed his eyes and prayed, 'Oh Goddess Nyx please give me strength to be what this fledgling needs.' The tracker felt a warmth flow through him. 'Thank you Goddess.'

Placing his hand on the fledgling's, he continued his vigil.

~*~*~*~*~*~I'm a line*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Harry POV)

Harry sighed as awareness slowly creeped up on him. He was still enjoying the after effects of having a decent sleep. 'Why must I wake up?'

_"Because it is time for you to meet your guardian young one." _the beautiful voice brought a calm over his frayed nerves.

His eyelids fluttered open and emerald green eyes gazed at his new environment.

_"Because it is time for you to meet your gaurdian young one." _The beautiful voice brought calm to his frayed nerves.

His eyelids fluttered and emerald green eyes gazed at his new environment. He was in a stone room with several hospital beds along the walls and windows with long, thick drapes. 'This must be some type of infirmary.'

Harry then noticed a nice warmth on his hand. Looking down he saw a masculine rough hand covering his own. His eyes followed up the arm attached to the hand to its owners face. Hazel eyes met his own. The gaze warm and kind. 'It's that guy who marked me!' A small smile graced his lips.

"I'm glad you're awake," his hand squeezed Harry's gently, "You are in the London House of Night infirmary. I am Keenan and your mentor." His tone was soft, low and comforting.

Harry smiled at the man. 'I'm at a House of Night and marked! I never have to see the Dursley's or any wizards ever again!' Joy pure and simple, filled him to the brim. He opened his mouth to ask a question when the doors opened and a women in a white lab coat entered. She held herself confidently and had a welcoming smile on her face. You could feel the power rolling off of her. Her mark was made up of exotic swirls that accented her features.

"I'm glad you are awake fledgling. My name is Gizelle and I am the Healer and High Priestess of this House of Night." She held out her hand and pressed her palm against Harry's forehead. A warmth like Nyx's fell over his body.

"Everything seems in order. You can leave when you wish." She smiled at him. "Since this is your new life what name do you wish to go by?" her eyes held curiosity and kept flitting from his forehead to his eyes.

'Name?' He bit his lip. 'I can't use my old name, it's too obvious and the wizards would find me for sure.' Harry fidgeted as he thought.

_"Raven" _A voice filtered through his head. He smiled at the name. it was perfect. Harry now Raven raised his eyes to meet the priestess'.

"Raven. I would like to be called Raven."

"It shall be done," her smile grew, "Oh, I will also be sharing mentorship with Keenan. You have a familiar spark that intrigues me."

Raven's eyes widened, "Thank you."

Keenan and Gizelle laughed merrily.

"Think nothing of it. Keenan will show you around and get your class schedule arranged." She turned and went to the door, "Welcome Raven to the House of Night."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys after this chap he should be going to tulsa. :3 i hope you guys like this and to Silvermane1 he is still the heir but that won't tie into the story until later. :3 enjoy.

'Blah.' : Thoughts

"Blah." : Talking

_"Blah." _: Goddess Talking

Chapter 3

(Raven's POV)

Raven sighed as he sat on the seat in front of the vanity. 'Really? A vanity?' Apparently Keenan's last mark was a girl and she had stayed a few weeks with him. He had no time to move any of the furniture, but at least the walls and sheets weren't girly.

He picked up the brush lying in front of him and started running it through his hair. 'I'm happy Keenan understood my story.' An hour or so earlier he had sat down and given his life story –wizards included- to Keenan. He spoke of the abuse, the depravity of food, clothes, and room. How the wizarding world wanted him to fight their war.

Keenan had ranted and raved in his defense. Had sworn that he would protect him and teach him to protect himself. Raven blushed as he remembered how he had cried in happiness and clutched Keenan. Finally, someone cared enough. Someone cared for him.

Raven sat down the brush. He had to push up the sleeves of his borrowed sweater. Keenan had taken his old clothes and burned them after he had told Raven to take a shower. It was after that shower that Raven had seen his mark. The beautiful crescent moon, the Celtic stars, the feathers and symbols framing his face. He had caressed the moon and felt the warmth from his mother. This was proof of her love. Nyx had blessed him, Keenan said. Even though he is a fledgling, he had his face mark completed. Happiness flowed through him as he remembered that it would grow to flow over his whole body.

He smiled at his reflection. The sweater was huge on his small body but it was comfortable and so were the sweat pants. His midnight black hair had grown to touch his shoulders over the summer and now hung to frame his face.

"Raven."

He jumped and searched the room to figure out who had said his name. The voice was breathy and definitely masculine. When he saw no one he turned his attention back to the mirror. His breath got stuck in his throat at the image. His heart skipped a beat. In the mirror hugging his reflection from behind was the most handsome man he had ever seen. The man had rich tan skin, broad shoulders, and long dark hair with a few beads and feathers strung in it. There was a soft loving smile on his lips. Then Raven's eyes met his. Dark loving eyes mesmerized him from the mirror.

"Raven." The man breathed into his ear and Raven's heart raced in response. 'Who was this man?' The man smiled from within the mirror and hugged Raven's reflection closer. Raven could have sworn he felt the heat from the embrace but he could not be sure. 'Why do I feel like this?'

Something fluttered on the edge of his sight. He turned his gaze to it. Wings black as night moved behind the ethereal man.

"Beautiful."

The being chuckled, "Not as beautiful as you, little one."

He brought one of his wings forward and brushed the cheek of Raven's reflection with the soft feathers. A shiver ran down his spine as he watched. He could feel a ghost of that touch. The man came forward and kissed his cheek.

Raven flushed, "Who are you?"

He grinned at him from the mirror, "Kalona."

Then he was gone. Raven's breathing was labored. He couldn't believe what just happened. Shaking he left the vanity and curled up in the bed. He shut his eyes and whispered, "Kalona."

~*~*~*~*~*~*I'm A Line~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Kalona POV)

Across the ocean dark eyes opened and a name was whispered into the air, "Raven."


End file.
